


Я — твой отец

by Gierre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Дарт Вейдер выживает после столкновения Сидиуса и Люка. Он остается на попечении детей на корабле повстанцев, которые строят новое галактическое государство. Жизнь, полная боли и сожалений, могла стать бессмысленной, но впереди вспыхнула новая надежда.





	Я — твой отец

На кончиках пальцев врезаются в кожу тонкие иглы — это растертая до мяса кожа, огрубевшая от времени. Суставы хрустят, когда сжимаешь их в кулак. Звук настолько громкий, что отзывается уколом ниже колен, где ничего не осталось после удара учителя. По спине катится вверх-вниз дорожка импульсов, отправляющих команды мышцам. Они теряются по пути и уходят к пораженным нервам. Кажется, что кожа отслоилась, а к оголенным мышцам прикладывают раскаленный металл. Голову сжимает кольцо опьяняющей эйфории, каждый вдох — пытка, недостаток кислорода превращает реальность в кошмар. Глаза режет любой луч света, за долгие годы в маске они превратились в тончайшие струны, которые теперь рвутся от непривычной яркости. Каждая мышца напряжена, натянута до предела, готова в любой момент отразить удар.  
Главное, говорит мне собственный ребенок, сохранять спокойствие.  
Но я знаю, что спокойствие — ложь.  
В прежней жизни было много обмана. Ситхи не доверяют никому, включая друг друга. Ученик должен превзойти учителя, убить его и занять его место. Традиция, установленная Бейном, была нерушимой многие тысячи лет. Дарт Вейдер должен убить Дарта Сидиуса, а это означает тайные планы, заговоры, предательство, двойных агентов. Жизнь в сложном мире, где «да» — это «возможно», а «нет» отказываются говорить из страха.  
Шаткая неопределенность вчерашних дней превратилась в простые будни джедаев. В будни, которые успели уйти в прошлое для Дарта Вейдера, но которые были единственным настоящим для Энекина Скайуокера.  
Люк говорит, мне нужно научиться доверять. Сообща джедаи становятся сильнее.  
Мне дает Силу страсть. Не доверие, не другие джедаи или ситхи. Другие не могут сделать тебя сильнее. Они делают тебя зависимым. Они превращают тебя в марионетку, используют и выбрасывают в раскаленную лаву. Говорить это Люку напрямую бесполезно, он напичкан заветами джедаев, которые услышал от своих учителей. Постаревшего, почти безумного Йоды, слабого, обессиленного годами борьбы Оби-Вана.  
Они призывают меня радоваться. В особенности дочь. Лея Органа — это ее имя. Я хотел бы знать, кто дал ей его. Незнакомая женщина или _она_ , из-за которой я потерял все? Спрашивать некого, а безвестность дает иллюзию покоя. Небольшая слабость, которую может позволить себе калека. В глазах Леи хорошо заметно провинциальное кокетство Падме, но дочь не использует его, она прямолинейна и упорна, поэтому я заставляю себя забывать, как выглядела ее мать, и простить ей это сходство. Она не виновата, что _та_ отказалась от меня, предала и уничтожила мою жизнь. Лея пострадала не меньше, чем Люк или я сам.  
Джедаи черпают Силу из гармонии. Они учат балансировать на краю безразличия и преданности, посвящая себя не одному, но многим. Чтобы преодолеть их порочную философию учитель уничтожил почти всех. Приказ 66 — короткий момент, когда я ощущал то, что можно назвать просветлением. Быть преданным своему делу — так это называют последователи Светлой Стороны. Я был предан делу истребления Ордена, который отбирал лучших из лучших и превращал их в рабов системы, безвольных марионеток, исполняющих приказы нерешительных политиков.  
Люк убежден, что Силу ему даст отсутствие привязанности, но при этом считает, что его подлинная сила — в единстве. Он бродит вокруг меня, как бы невзначай, он перебирает документы, ищет старые хроники. Старается не оставлять меня наедине с собой, потому что боится ощутить Темную Сторону.  
— Он не будет использовать Силу, — это было их условие. Я — пленник, и мои дети — надзиратели. Люк в большей степени, и Лея — чтобы убедить Повстанцев в преданности Люка. Как будто нужно убеждать их! Скорее ноги отрастут у меня заново, чем он позволит себе использовать свой дар. Безумные старики промыли ему мозги. Ему, Лее, миллионам жителей Империи.  
Помимо Силы я не могу использовать костюм жизнеобеспечения, не могу обращаться к посторонним, не могу покидать свой отсек, не могу использовать Голонет. Тюрьма облегченного режима. Они, конечно, хотели бы использовать обычную, но в моем случае это слишком опасно.  
Вечерами, когда свет на корабле отключают, и основная смена персонала уходит спать, я спрашиваю себя в устоявшейся тишине, для чего все это. Зачем мучить себя, вдыхая и выдыхая отвратительный синтетический кислород? Зачем касаться изувеченными руками белых простыней, зачем укладывать голову на подушку, чувствуя старые ожоги с новой силой. Зачем?  
Но, перед тем как идти спать, Люк приходит в отсек и спрашивает, не нужно ли мне что-то.  
— Ты знаешь, — отвечаю я.  
Каждый день. Он уходит молча, но каждый вечер приходит снова.  
Ты знаешь, для чего я не позволяю себе раствориться в Силе. Она не принимает тех, кто перешел на Темную Сторону, так тебе говорили? Конечно, еще они говорили тебе, что Великая Сила может быть хорошей или плохой. Им очень нужно убедить тебя в том, что есть хорошее и плохое.  
Гибель сотен офицеров имперского флота — это хорошо. Уничтожение уникального технологического проекта, нового шага в освоении космического пространства — большая удача. Использование Силы для манипулирования сознанием врага — благо. Так они говорят тебе, используя нужные слова, и ты веришь им.  
Но все же ты приходишь вечером спросить, не нужно ли мне что-то, а я жду, пока ты задашь следующий вопрос.  
— Какую силу может дать гнев? Какую силу может дать ярость? — ты спросишь об этом, испытывая гнев и ярость, потому что мы так устроены. Мы можем балансировать годы, но, в конце концов, последняя капля упадет в чашу, и тогда ты почувствуешь свой дар.  
Он заключен в твоем теле, от которого не убежать. И то, что превратилось в клетку для меня, станет для тебя подарком.  
Горсть дней — вот сколько дали мне. У меня были жестокие наставники. Они позаботились о том, чтобы уничтожить большую часть того, что составляло меня самого, и оставили только боль. И все же, если вернуть время вспять, единственное, что я сделал бы иначе — последний удар. Убить одного джедая, самого опасного для моего тела, а затем — уничтожить Сидиуса.  
Скорее всего, ты в действительности веришь, что я не использую Силу. Темная Сторона позволяет делать это незаметно. Конечно, я держу слово — ты мой ребенок, и я не лгал тебе с нашей первой встречи. Ты — моя единственная возможность вернуть могущество. Мне нужна _Победа_ , чтобы разорвать цепи, чтобы освободиться. Этой победой можешь стать ты, когда начнешь задавать правильные вопросы. Но до тех пор, пока победа — лишь эфемерная иллюзия, можно позволить себе выживать. Без Великой Силы я не смогу дышать. Без Великой Силы я не смогу двигаться. Без нее мой организм превратится в груду разрозненных кусков мяса, неумело склеенных полевым врачом под надзором Сидиуса. Я использую Силу каждую минуту, но большая часть этих усилий направлена на выживание. Поэтому я держу слово.  
— Почему ты сделал это? — спросишь однажды ты, и у меня найдется правильный ответ. Я расскажу тебе причину каждого поступка в своей жизни, потому что у моих поступков были причины, в отличие от поступков тех, кому ты доверяешь свою судьбу сейчас. Они идут вслепую, на ощупь, они пытаются искать смысл после того, как совершат очередной _подвиг_.  
— Почему ты убил маму? — ты обязательно спросишь об этом. И я расскажу тебе, что не убивал ее, что предложил ей жизнь, предложил вселенную, а она предала меня, отобрала тебя и твою сестру, обрекла вас на сиротство.  
Что сказал тебе Оби-Ван обо мне? Что я умер? Да, помню, это было жутко — видеть в твоих глазах надежду, что я говорю ложь. К несчастью, ложь говорил не я, а те, кто убеждал тебя идти по пути джедая. К несчастью для тебя, потому что ты верил тем, кто лгал тебе, а теперь отказываешься верить тому, кто говорил правду.  
С каждым днем я вижу, что напряженные складки на твоем лице, на лбу, у подбородка, становятся резче. Ты чувствуешь мою боль — это не сложно для того, кто остался на Светлой Стороне, но причина твоего горя не в ней. Ты видишь, во что превратился твой героический подвиг. Вы уничтожили Императора, раскололи Империю на куски, и теперь вам нужно объединить их под республиканским флагом. Вам придется казнить всю верхушку, потому что они несут в себе философию ситхов — выживает сильнейший. У вас не хватит духу, и пораженный коррупцией аппарат чиновников утянет вас на дно. Ты видишь это, потому что Сила говорит с тобой языком образов, озарений. Крошечные существа в твоей крови стремятся выжить, посылая своему симбионту сигналы опасности. Беги, говорят они, спасайся, этот корабль идет ко дну. Этот флагман вот-вот растворится в сверхновой.  
Твой первый вопрос удивляет меня:  
— Почему ты не сделал этого раньше? — по твоим глазам я вижу, что ты спрашиваешь всерьез.  
— Потому что не мог, — пока я говорю эти слова, они осколками хрусталя царапают горло, оседая в груди опасным жжением, и я чувствую запах крови. — Ты видишь, что он сделал со мной.  
— Ты мог отказаться, — возражаешь ты.  
— Конечно, я мог, — запах крови усиливается, говорить без маски труднее, чем я рассчитывал.  
— Тогда почему ты не отказался? — упрямство, настойчивость, на грани злости.  
Чуть-чуть. Одну единственную каплю.  
— Я не хотел, — кожа на губах трескается, лицо сводит судорогой, но улыбка все же проявляется. Жуткая, мрачная — это видно по выражению твоих глаз.  
Ты уходишь, но за тобой остается бледный шлейф джедая, адепта Светлой Стороны. Первый бой, я записываю на свой счет один проигрыш. Ты можешь записать одну победу, но, принимая бой, ты подступаешь к обрыву все ближе. Остается только прыгнуть, почувствовать то, что пришло ко мне на Корусанте и превратилось в бледную тень на Мустафаре.  
Следующим вечером ты возвращаешься снова, и я понимаю, что ты ведешь собственную игру. Ты мечтаешь увидеть меня на Светлой Стороне. Я хочу отпустить шутку о том, что последний человек, который с той же настойчивостью подталкивал меня на путь джедая, отрубил мне ноги, но шутка застывает на языке. Пока ты будешь считать, что я _не безнадежен_ , ты будешь возвращаться. Не важно, что будет происходить в отсеке, ты не настолько дальновиден, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные вещи. Ты будешь смотреть на видимый результат, и это дает мне надежду.  
— Тебе больно? — спрашиваешь ты. Спроси об этом Лея, это было бы унизительно. Спроси об этом Оби-Ван, это было бы издевкой. Но спрашиваешь ты, поэтому я просто киваю. Так достаточно ясно? — Возможно, они разрешат тебе вернуть костюм и маску, — в нем говорит сострадание. Человек, испытывающий сострадание, уязвим.  
— Почему они должны разрешать что-то _тебе_?  
Твое лицо каменеет, ты отводишь взгляд в сторону. Мне нужен гнев. Дай мне одну каплю раздражения, и я подарю тебе вселенную. Республике — пусть так, название ничего не меняет — нужен сильный лидер. Пока они грызут друг другу глотки за лучшие куски секторов, ты можешь получить свое одним взмахом меча. Если у тебя хватит фантазии, ты можешь обойтись вовсе без меча. Вместо того, чтобы просить кого-то, ты можешь _взять_.  
Когда двери отсека смыкаются за твоей спиной, я ощущаю тонкий след, похожий на лезвие, разрезающее затвердевшую кожу. Острый запах Темной Стороны, на краткий миг. Один-один, как видишь, я учусь на своих ошибках.  
Следующим вечером ты приходишь с обломком маски. На твоих ладонях я вижу царапины, а под глазами — следы бессонной ночи. Это подарок, хотя ты не понимаешь, в чем его истинная ценность.  
— Тебе будет проще дышать, — говоришь ты.  
Все верно, мне будет проще дышать, зная, что злость подтолкнула тебя оставить сон и работать всю ночь. Мы совершаем самые сильные поступки по двум причинам. Когда испытываем гнев и когда любим. Самое страшное сочетание — смесь любви и ненависти. Это и есть Кодекс Ситхов. Чем больше ты чувствуешь, тем больше ты можешь сделать.  
— Сегодня я улетаю на Корусант.  
— Нет! — вырывается у меня. Быть джедаем значительно проще, чувства достаточно подавлять, их не нужно контролировать в первозданном виде.  
— Лея считает, нам лучше не общаться.  
— Как долго ты будешь искать тех, кто решит за тебя, что лучше? — не просчитанные слова, я бросаю их от безысходности, но их слишком много для обожженного кислородом горла, и на смену гневу приходит боль.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — ты говоришь это на пороге, и я понимаю, что твои последние слова ко мне будут пронизаны жалостью. Нужно ответить, а вместо этого я захожусь кашлем. Сейчас меня может спасти только кровь. Она капает на белизну больничного отсека. Жалость — подойдет и жалость. Любое чувство, его будет достаточно, чтобы удержать джедая. Они не так разборчивы, как ситхи.  
Ты бросаешь короткий взгляд на капли алой жидкости, пятнами разлетевшиеся вокруг фигуры калеки, и я знаю, что ты не улетишь на Корусант. Ситхи умеют быть подлыми. Иногда, чтобы совершить подлость, достаточно быть тем, кем ты являешься.  
На следующий день я встречаю тебя в маске. Она тщательно перерабатывает воздух, избавляя от любых примесей, и снижает концентрацию кислорода. Нужно дышать глубже, чтобы голова оставалась ясной, но легкие больше не отзываются жаром.  
— Я решил подготовить архивы для нового Ордена, — говоришь ты.  
Это странное чувство вины, которое удерживает тебя возле моей постели, последняя нить, за которую можно ухватиться.  
— Вам что-то нужно от меня, — говорю я. Нужно подцепить больше нитей, нужно было сделать это раньше, но каждый козырь, который я выкладываю сегодня, может обернуться трагедией через несколько лет. Я все еще планирую на годы вперед, хотя не могу встать с постели.  
— Лея хотела бы узнать имена, — отвечаешь ты.  
— Имена Инквизитория? — под маской сухая кожа губ снова расползается от улыбки. Легко забыть, что стал мрачным и нелюдимым из-за боли, когда тебе подарили вторую жизнь. Ты смотришь удивленно. — Инквизиторий, — повторяю я, — шпионы, убийцы, двойные агенты, темные джедаи. Лея хочет узнать _эти_ имена?  
Ты растерян. Увлеченный идеей возродить свой драгоценный Орден, ты не интересуешься политикой. Мы похожи. Я не интересовался политикой, пока мои ноги были целы. Надеюсь, ты не повторишь моих ошибок.  
— Я дам ей имена, если она пообещает, что этот список не будут использовать для казни, — на твоем лице хорошо видно все, что происходит с тобой. Ты удивлен. Лея? Казни? Ситх, проявляющий милосердие? Ты сбит с толку, но этого недостаточно. Ты должен быть ошарашен, а еще лучше — ты должен испытывать ужас. — Планы Звезды Смерти, которые она получила, привели к гибели двух миллионов человек.  
Теперь легко почувствовать холодок страха, исходящий от твоих мыслей. Ты не понимаешь, что убил почти четыре миллиона человек. Не знаю, сколько на моем счету, но ты догоняешь меня очень быстро. Конечно, тебе это не кажется смешным. Чувство юмора и джедаи — несовместимые вещи.  
— Звезда Смерти привела к уничтожению целой планеты, — возражаешь ты.  
— Много планет было уничтожено задолго до того, как появился первый проект, — говорить с маской проще, объяснять сбитому с толку человеку — совсем легко. Я знаю, что этот раунд останется на моем счету. — Звезда Смерти позволила бы контролировать все системы галактики без привлечения флота, без десанта. Один гигантский корабль, который способен противостоять любой силе, исключает возможность сопротивления. Конечно, за исключением случаев, когда люди готовы пожертвовать миллионами жизней ради своей идеи.  
— Ты сделал это, — твой ответ быстрый и решительный. Осталось втянуть тебя в спор и увидеть в твоих глазах блеск жестокости. Если ты сумеешь возненавидеть — меня или кого-то другого — Сила потечет в твои руки сама.  
— Джедаи превратились в марионеток, — у меня действительно есть аргументы, мальчик. Я убивал, но по моим меркам убийство — один из способов решения проблем. Ты — вот для кого убийство неприемлемо. И все-таки ты убил куда больше, чем любой из моих учеников. Неудивительно, что Сидиус решил рискнуть. Возможно, ты и есть тот, кто способен победить смерть.  
— Джедаи были хранителями мира, — возражаешь ты.  
— Я был хранителем мира, — это чистая правда. — Я был джедаем. Я видел, как Орден жертвует лучшими, самыми молодыми и талантливыми. Я видел, что они делают с остальными.  
— Ты убил юнлингов, — твои слова возвращают меня в прошлое. _Она_ сказала мне те же слова. Для нее убийство детей было самым страшным злом. Убийство детей, чувствительных к Силе, но не тех, что я убил на Татуине.  
— Я убил многих, — сейчас гнев плещет на границе сознания, и я не позволяю ему взять верх. У меня нет меча, и в нашем поединке — ты должен позволить Темной Стороне взять верх. Ты, а не я. Ошибки прошлого остаются в прошлом.  
— Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом, — в твоем голосе презрение.  
— Я знаю, что я сделал, для чего, и к чему это привело. Я знаю, в чем ошибался в своей жизни. И я знаю, в чем ошибаешься ты, потому что я шел твоим путем и видел, куда он ведет, — сейчас Оби-Ван гордился бы мной.  
— Ты — не я, — ответ любого ребенка.  
— Тебя учили Оби-Ван Кеноби и старый Йода, я знал их, они пытались учить меня. Один из них сказал мне, что я должен позволить твоей матери умереть, а другой привез ее на Мустафар и настроил ее против меня. Ты — не я, это правда. Ты — мой ребенок, и люди, которых ты слушал, сделали тебя сиротой.  
— Ты сделал меня сиротой!  
Последняя капля. Я вижу гнев на твоем лице, а Сила растекается в сторону, пропуская новый _объект_. Там, где раньше видно было слабое мерцание Света, теперь крошечный клубок Тьмы. Мои руки отталкивают тело от жесткого матраса, суставы выворачиваются от непривычного усилия, мышцы пропитывает тошнотворными сгустками боли. Я смотрю вперед и отбираю у тела ту часть Силы, которая нужна ему для поддержания жизни. Воля ситха превосходит волю мидихлориан — я отправляю тебя в полет к дальней стене.  
— Ты! Ты убил ее! Ты уничтожил Алдераан!  
Гнев растет. Я вспоминаю Корусант, Храм Джедаев, мгновения, когда воля Темной Стороны превосходила мою собственную. Сколько человек сейчас на этом корабле? Дойдет ли твой счет до пяти миллионов?  
— Ты виноват во всем этом! Я ненавижу тебя!  
Крошечный клубок Тьмы разворачивается, щупальцами собирая то, что составляло светлые блики. Лицо Люка преображает маска гнева. Взгляд сфокусирован на моей фигуре. Я понимаю, что единственный его удар будет последним для меня, но еще я понимаю, что для него нет пути назад. Мне хорошо видно ауру Силы, плотным слоем покрывающую его тело. Она становится гуще с каждой секундой, и чем ярче оттенок Тьмы, тем быстрей она поглощает его. Теперь не о чем жалеть, потому что я вижу со стороны то, что происходило со мной много лет назад.  
— Теперь ты можешь все, — говорю я. Важно, чтобы он понял. Обернулся к самому себе и увидел то, что вижу я.  
Его взгляд становится отрешенным, он выставляет вперед руку и осматривает ее, словно видит впервые. Он действительно видит ее впервые, потому что это новая рука и новый взгляд. То, что раньше было мутным, становится резким до боли в глазах. Он будто снял маску, которую носил долгие годы. Я хорошо понимаю его, потому что чувствовал все это.  
— Что ты наделал? — ему страшно. Но страх, который прежде он не подпускал к сердцу, следуя заветам джедаев, теперь охватывает его целиком, превращаясь в ужас.  
Я чувствую, что короткий всплеск, который нужен был для провокации, обошелся мне дорогой ценой. Дыхание сбилось, а тело отказывается слушать команды мозга. Сила рассредоточена, она напугана присутствием нового существа. Симбионты, крошечные организмы, чья воля способна менять судьбу галактик, сейчас бесполезны для меня.  
Много тысяч лет назад Дарт Бейн выяснил, что Сила, которая дает адептам могущество, ограничена в пространстве. Мидихлорианы черпают ее из невидимого источника, который другие организмы не способны увидеть. Чем больше адептов используют Силу одной из Сторон, тем слабее каждый из них. Поэтому теперь ситхов двое. Один — чтобы править, и другой, чтобы учиться.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — гнев и ужас, охватившие Люка, обращаются ко мне. Вокруг своей шеи я чувствую хватку невидимых рук. Пальцы сжимают гортань.  
Мне смешно — умереть вот так.  
— Ты, кажется, совсем не боишься смерти? — его голос стал глубже, он говорит медленно. Ему некуда торопиться, у его ног вселенная.  
— Я думал, что ты — мёртв, — мне удается сказать это, несмотря на его хватку, потому что всю свою жизнь я обхожусь крохами воздуха.  
— Ты надеялся, что убил меня в детстве?  
— Я надеялся, что ты выжил.  
Хватка слабеет. Он растерян — теперь он очень силен, но он все еще растерян. И если он попадет под влияние таких, как Оби-Ван, все зря. Нет, умирать еще рано. Остается много незаконченных дел.  
— Ты был моей единственной надеждой. Они лишили меня этого, — невидимые пальцы исчезают, — того, что сейчас чувствуешь ты. Они заставили меня подчиняться.  
— Кто? — теперь список имен нужен ему.  
— Они уже мертвы. Они умерли, но я — нет. Ты, Лея — вы живы. И я еще могу сделать то, что должен. Я могу помочь вам. Вы хотите создать государство. Ты хочешь возродить Орден и обучать адептов Силы. Я могу помочь, — моя рука протянута вперед.  
У меня больше нет ног, меча и грозного вида, а ты можешь убить меня небрежным кивком головы, но все же я надеюсь, что именно теперь ты протянешь мне руку в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
